Life With The Vongola Family
by CloudMonkey
Summary: Saori is new to Namimori and ends up joining the Vongola Family because she thought it would be interesting. But is she the reason why the Vongola Family is troubled right now? What is her connection to the family that is targeting the Vongola? HibarixOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey guyz! This is my first story so if there's some mistakes please correct me. I need your opinions too. Oh and criticism would be awesome too.

**By the way guys Tsuchiura Saori (My OC) is always emotionless and expressionless unless I say so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! -_-  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The eventful first day at Namimori<p>

A peaceful day is taking place at Namimori.

Yamamoto, Tsuna, Gokudera, Kyoko and Ryohei were all together to go to Namimori Middle School. And as always, Gokudera Hayato is looking out for objects that might trip his Jyuudaime, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

As Tsuchiura Saori was looking for her new school, which is Namimori Middle School, bumped into Tsuna as he is at the very left corner at the street and the row of his friends, resulting for them to fall down. Tsuna let out a scream while Saori let out a small groan.

Tsuna and Saori noticed each other and exchanged words of apologies. "Gommen." Tsuna bowed his head down as Saori said "_Sorry." _In english and just kept her face expressionless.

The two slowly stood up while Gokudera was horrified thinking that his precious Jyuudaime was hurt.

"Oi! Woman! How dare you bump into Jyuudaime! Do a dogeza right now and apologize to Jyuudaime or else you'll be a target for my rocket bombs!" Gokudera yelled at her.

"Maa maa…. No need to be like that Gokudera-kun. It was just an accident." Tsuna calmed Gokudera down. However, Saori just ignored this and asked "Where is Namimori Middle?"

"HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME YOU IMBECILE!" Gokudera struggled as Yamamoto was holding Gokudera from behind.

"Ah! We are students from there. You can come with us if you want to. Are you a transfer student?" Kyoko befriended Saori. She nodded as a response.

"I see so, tell me your name! My name is Sasagawa Kyoko. You can call me Kyoko-chan!"

"Tsuchiura Saori" Again, Saori just nodded

"And I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." Yamamoto grinned still holding Gokudera.

"Sasagawa Ryohei to the EXTREME!" Ryohei held his fist in the air as Saori raised an eyebrow at the 'extreme' word.

"Gah! And I'm Gokudera Hayato! This is Jyuudaime, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the leader of the Vongola Family! And I'm his right-hand man!" Gokudera boasted

"Vongola Family?" Saori questioned nonchalantly.

"Mmh! Vongola Family is the strongest family in the mafia world!" Gokudera was still boasting.

"Gokudera-kun please keep quiet about that!" Tsuna quieted him down.

"Mafia world?" Saori questioned even more as she finds this Vongola Family interesting.

"Yeah! That's why don't get in the way of Jyuudaime or something bad will happen to you!" Gokudera threatened.

"Geez Gokudera-kun! You're going to scare her away!" Tsuna whined.

"I'll come with you then!" She turned to Kyoko, smiling a very small smile although her eyes weren't smiling.

"Where can I get a uniform?" Saori asked Kyoko

"Oh! About that…. Ask Hibari-san!" Kyoko smiled at her.

"Hibari?"

"He's the school's prefect." Kyoko replied.

"I see." Saori turned her eyes to Namimori Middle.

"Ah! There's Hibari-san! Just approach him and ask about the uniform. He should tour you around the school too… I guess." Kyoko pointed her to the guy with jet black hair and a yellow bird standing on the top of his head.

"Thank you for your guidance Kyoko-chan." She thanked Kyoko and approached Hibari.

Tsuna noticed this and got terrified. "HIIIEEE! She's advancing towards Hibari-san! She's going to be bitten to death!"

"Then that's good then Jyuudaime! She'll get punished for creating a sin by bumping into you!" Gokudera cheered.

Saori stopped in front of Hibari while Hibari noticed a presence of an herbivore directly in front of him just one feet away.

"Oi. Where do I get my uniform. Oh and tour me around the school too." Saori said.

'HIEE! Don't order Hibari-san like that or he'll kill you mercilessly!' Tsuna was very very terrified indeed.

"Don't order me herbivore or I'll bite you to death." Hibari glared murderously at her while Saori just stared back expressionless.

"So, where's my uniform?" Saori continued to ask.

'OhMiGod! Stop now Saori-chan! It's dangerous!' Tsuna continued to think of thoughts like that while Gokudera was laughing maniacally inside for Saori will be punished or so he thought.

And since Hibari wanted the herbivore in front of him to not communicate with him any further, he dragged her to where the girls' uniform are.

"HIEE! G-g-gokudera-kun! Call the ambulance quick! Saori-chan might die." Tsuna panicked.

"B-b-but Jyuudaime! She deserves to be punished!" Gokudera objected.

"No Gokudera-kun! Each person's life is important! She must live!" Tsuna tried to persuade Gokudera.

Gokudera, no longer wants to argue with his Jyuudaime, hesitantly took out his hone only to be snatched by Reborn.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled.

"No need to worry Tsuna. Hibari won't kill Saori for she herself is strong." Reborn said. He had a very thin mustache that's swirled on the end.

"B-but still…"

"No is a no Tsuna. Don't worry. I'll tell Hibari to tour her around the school and watch her as well." With that, Reborn disappeared leaving Tsuna sighing a worried sigh.

"Here's your uniform, herbivore." Hibari tossed the girl's uniform to her while she caught it with ease.

"Just so you know I'm not an herbivore. I'm an Omnivore." Saori was annoyed that he kept calling her herbivore.

"Heeh? Prove it." Hibari challenged.

Saori sighed thinking it's better to get it over already.

She took out an obento from her bag. After opening it she took a meat from the obento then ate it.

"Oi." Hibari glared.

"Mm?" Saori chewed the meat.

"No eating while it's still not break time." Hibari continued.

Saori stopped chewing.

"You told me to prove it."

"What?"

"You told me to prove that I'm an omnivore."

"Yes I did."

"And so I did."

"But in a different way."

"And that is?"

"By me biting you."

Saori dropped her obento to the floor. Surely anyone would be surprised by that. But even though she was quite surprised she still had that expressionless face of hers.

"I'll stay as an herbivore then." Saori was not fond of people biting her.

"Hurry up changing herbivore. I still have some things to do." Hibari yelled frustatingly.

"I have a name you know. I don't like being called an herbivore." Saori answered from a vacant room.

As you noticed, why would Hibari wait for the herbivore? Well that's because Reborn told him that he'd only fight Hibari if he tours her around the school.

And as Saori was changing, she was thinking about the baby who ordered the carnivore. Just as she thought, Namimori is weird.

"I don't care, herbivore. Now hurry up and change."

As much as Saori wanted to bash the prefect's head, she couldn't. Or else she'll lose a tour guide and she was too lazy to find another one.

Saori finally finished changing so she stepped out of the room wearing Namimori Middle's black uniform.

"I'm finished, herbivore." Saori told the prefect.

"Nani?" A look of irritation and anger on Hibari's face was showing.

"Let's go." Saori held Hibari's wrist only for it to be pulled away.

"You, what did you just call me?" Hibari glared at the girl before him.

"Herbivore?" Saori asked.

Hibari slammed her against the wall, his face only inches away from her. Even though Saori was hurt, pain wasn't crossing her features. Neither was she blushing by the close contact.

"Don't you dare call me herbivore." He growled.

"It irritates you, right? Well that's what I feel so call me by my name." Saori calmly told him and for some reason she wanted to anger him more.

He wanted to disagree of him calling her by her name but if he doesn't want to be called herbivore then he have to agree. "What's your name then herbi- I mean- woman." He hesitantly said.

She smirked for the 1st time as Hibari gave up.

"The name's Tsuchiura Saori."

"This is the gymnasium herbi- Tsuchiura." Hibari didn't want to say her name but he almost said 'herbivore', so to cover it up he said her family name.

Saori looked at the student who were playing volleyball by teams. She also noticed the fear in their eyes as they looked at Hibari. He truly is a scary man.

"Let's go to our next destination then." She knew Hibari was annoyed with her but she just ignored it.

As they were walking down the halls silence filled the air around them. Although the two didn't mind the silence Saori wanted to anger the prefect for reasons unknown.

"Say, what's your name?" She asked.

"Hn." Saori glanced at him.

"You call me Tsuchiura but I don't know what to call you (other than herbivore) so tell me your name." Actually, Saori already knows his surname but she has different plans.

"I don't want my name to be called by you." Hibari was close in taking his tonfas out and bite her to death but thought better of it. He didn't want to disrupt Namimori's peace.

"Fine. I can just ask other people for your name-"

"Hibari." He muttered.

"Hibari what?" She continued to irritate him.

"Hibari Kyoya." He hesitantly said.

"I see. Why didn't you want me to ask your name from other people?" She got curious about this.

"Because I don't want herbivores to say my name." Hibari reasoned.

"Why do you call us herbivores?" Saori asked.

"Why so many questions her- Tsuchiura?" He murderously glared at her. Never has he experienced this irritation, annoyance and anger before.

"I was just curious Kyoya-pyon."

And that was the last straw. He grew tired of her orders and her annoying company.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari took out his tonfas. And before Saori could even raise her eyebrows at this he swung his left arm towards her face while Saori folded her knees to duck before she gets hit.

Hibari continued to attack Saori while she dodged all of it.

"Why don't I get a weapon too Kyoya-pyon. It's unfair." She dodged his uppercut by bending her body. They didn't notice the bell ringing for break time.

As people went out of their classrooms they abruptly stopped to watch the scene before them. And of course some of them were horrified. Should I mention Tsuna's reaction?

"HIIEEE! Watch out Saori-chan!" Tsuna shouted.

"Go get her Hibari!" Gokudera cheered.

"Oh my! Saori-chan please be careful!" Kyoko reminded her.

And as Saori was getting bored of just dodging, she tried to attack but stopped when Hibari didn't attack her anymore.

"Why stop when I was about to attack Kyoya-pyon?" She tilted her head a little to the right.

He gave her a very very very menacing glare before answering "Let's settle this next time where there are no crowds. I got paperwork to do." Hibari went out by the window.

"S-s-saori-chan are you okay? Are you injured? Should we go to the nurse?" Tsuna attacked her with worried questions.

"I'm fine Tsuna-kun. I'm not injured or anything. I only lost a tour guide. We only have five more destinations to go. Sheesh. I hate that man." Saori said.

"You're not hurt?" Tsuna asked her incredulously.

"Yup." Saori nodded her head.

"You must be very strong then." Tsuna continued.

"Why is that?" She questioned nonchalantly.

"When Hibari-san 'bites people to death' they all end up in the hospital." Tsuna explained.

"Eeeh? Really? Guess he was going easy on me then." She guessed indifferently.

"No way he would go easy on anyone! For him, there are no exceptions!" He shook his head furiously.

"Oi."

"Hm?" Tsuna looked up at Saori.

"You're the Vongola Family's leader right?" She asked.

Tsuna, who was slightly taken aback, hesitantly nodded his head unsure whether or not he tells her some information about the mafia world.

"I want to join the Vongola Family." She looked at him straight in the eye while Tsuna's and Gokudera's eyes were nearly bulging out of their eyeballs.

"You what?" Tsuna and Gokudera yelled simultaneously.

Tsuna said "But it's so dangerous Saori-chan!" at the same time Gokudera said "You just want to get in the way of Jyuudaime but I won't let you!"

Saori didn't want to use 'it' but since she was really interested about this mafia world she gave an exception. She sighed inwardly.

"Please?" She used her puppy dog eyes.

Tsuna and Gokudera blushed furiously while gulping loudly.

"E-e-etoo…." Tsuna looked away trying to hide his blush.

'Damn she caught me off guard!' Gokudera thought.

"Actually, you're already a part of the family when Tsuna accepted you as a friend earlier." Reborn popped out of nowhere and sat on top of Tsuna's head.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled.

"What do you mean Reborn-san?" Gokudera questioned.

"He said I'm already part of the family Hayato-baka." She stared at him with emotionless eyes.

"What did you call me you pokerfaced idiot!" Gokudera countered.

And they fought like children for the whole day that even Tsuna can't stop them.

* * *

><p><strong>If you want to know, Saori looks like Luka Megurine from Vocaloid. Just sayin<strong>

**I think Hibari is a little bit OOC here don't ya think? He's a little too talkative here. Oh well. I'll fix him.**

**Thanks for readin' guyz! Arigatou minna!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hibari Will Be Pissed

**I don't own KHR.**

**Remember! Saori always has a blank look on unless I say so…**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Hibari Will Be Pissed<p>

Saori awoke to the smell of hotcakes and waffles. She wondered who was in her house as she was supposed to be the only one there.

She could only think of one person who knows how to trigger her sweet alarm.

She ran downstairs in her sky blue bear pajamas unable to resist the intoxicating smell.

As she saw the waffles and hotcakes on the table she didn't hesitate to eat them while smelling them.

"Slow down there Sao-chi. No one's gonna take them from you." Suzuki Ruka placed another half dozen of waffles and hotcakes beside Saori.

"I thought you'd be here next week?" Saori asked a mouthful. Some of the food falling from her mouth disgustingly.

"Do yourself a favor and clean yourself up. You've got syrup all over your pajamas. And is that drool I see near your mouth?" He teased his bestfriend.

Saori just ignored him and emitted a dark aura.

"No food unless you clean yourself up and change your way of eating." She glared at him releasing a very murderous intent.

"I hate him." She muttered to herself and walked away while Ruka just chuckled. He really liked messing with his best friend.

After changing she immediately went to the dining room to eat the other waffles and hotcakes. She didn't notice the newly-mopped floor, so when she ran she slipped and fell face first. She created an 'oof' sound from her mouth.

"By the way Sao-chi, the floor's wet so I suggest you be careful." He stepped out of the kitchen and saw Saori's state. "Oh, I see you already noticed."

She slowly stood up no pain on her face as if she didn't fall even though she groaned.

She quickly whipped her head to glare at Ruka and he swore he heard a crack for a second there.

"Thanks for the heads up you bastard." And he smiled sheepishly.

"You're going to my school?" Saori asked.

"Yup." Ruka nodded.

"And if I beg you on my knees, would you not come?" She stared at her best friend who was preparing their obento.

"Depending on how funny you will look." He smirked.

She guessed that this is her punishment for annoying the hell out of Hibari.

"Fine, just don't act like an idiot or I'll be sure to hit you with a baseball bat."

She looked around the house. "Where's Sophia?" She asked and his body suddenly tensed.

"U-u-uhmm… Maybe she's around here somewhere?" He laughed nervously.

"Then why hasn't she greeted me with a good morning yet?" She narrowed her eyes at Ruka's tensed back.

"I-I don't know. M-maybe she's still looking for you. She must be lost…"

"I know you dislike Sophia so you must've hid her. Where is she?" She demanded.

"Alright, alright. She's locked in her cage in the basement." He finally admitted.

"You'll pay for this later."

As she found Sophia she immediately unlocked her cage. Sophia growled as thanks.

"Poor Sophia. You can scratch Ruka's face to your heart's content, okay?" She cooed as the white tiger cub growled 'yes'

"Good. Now let's get you your meal." She lifted the tiger in her arms and went to get some steak in the fridge.

As Ruka and Saori finished preparing for school they went to school without further ado.

"You know…" Ruka started.

"How can you understand Sophia? I mean- she only growls and you can already understand her? How is that?" Ruka continued when Saori ignored him.

"It's the bond between the pet and its master. You wouldn't understand even if I explain it to you. You're too dumb." Saori replied.

"What a conceited jerk." Ruka mumbled. Saori rolled her eyes.

"Ah! Saori-chan! What a coincidence! Do you want to go to school together?" Kyoko piped up.

'_Do I have a choice?' _She thought.

"Good morning Saori-chan." Tsuna greeted.

"Yo Saori." Yamamoto grinned.

"A fine morning to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled.

"Che." Gokudera ignored her presence.

"Saori-chan eh? You've only been here for two days and you've got yourself some friends. I didn't know you were this friendly." Ruka whispered/teased Saori.

"Who's this Saori-chan?" Kyoko blushed.

"He's my slave." Ruka scoffed.

"Slave my as-" Ruka stopped as he felt a murderous aura just near him.

"Ah no! I'm actually Saori's friend. Suzuki Ruka." He smiled charmingly at the blushing Kyoko.

"Friend?" This time it was Saori's turn to scoff.

"Well it is true right?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Suit yourself." Saori shrugged.

Kyoko kept smiling at Ruka as they arrived at Namimori Middle while Ruka was just plain creeped out. He wasn't used to be with people smiling every SECOND. Especially when you're always with Saori since childhood. _I think that girl only smiles once every three years. Some of them were even fake_.

"Ruka, you need your uniform right?" Saori tugged on his sleeve.

"Duh." He rolled his eyes. The two also noticed the girls' eyes on Ruka.

"Then go talk to that scary looking man over there." She pointed to Hibari. _Wish you get bitten to death by him you bastard. This is revenge for Sophia._

"Wow. You're actually helping me? Thanks Sao-chi." Ruka blinked at her two times and patted her shoulder. And off he go.

She watched as Ruka went to Hibari. Or not. She frowned. It wasn't supposed to be like that. _Damn._ Her plan failed.

She frowned as she saw Ruka talk to Kusakabe Tetsuya who was beside Hibari.

She huffed and followed Tsuna and the others to their classroom.

As Ruka noticed Saori going away he called her. "Saori!" She stopped in her tracks. She slowly turned her head and glared with her depressed eyes. "You forgot your lunch." Ruka lifted her obento with his right hand.

"Just give it to me later." Ruka sighed. Is he really her slave?

"Please follow me uuhhmm…" Tetsuya said.

"Suzuki Ruka." He smiled.

"Then please follow me Suzuki-san." Tetsuya guided him.

"Hn." Hibari ignored the two. He kept staring at Saori wondering when he'll fight her again.

As the bell rang for classes to start fifteen minutes ago, Tetsuya toured Ruka around the school.

While Saori and Gokudera were…

"IT'S ACTUALLY 'A' SENSEI!" Gokudera yelled.

"If I'm correct, it should be 'B' Sensei." Saori pushed her reading glasses further up to her nose.

"LIKE YOU'LL BE CORRECT YOU POKERFACED-IDIOT!" Gokudera directed at Saori.

"Will you please be quiet Hayato-Baka. You're disturbing the class." Saori calmly stood up and faced Gokudera. Although Tsuna was between them he couldn't do anything. Yamamoto was busy sleeping. Kyoko was asked by the teacher to do something else so she wasn't in the classroom. And no one can stop them as the others were scared to get in-between their fight.

"Please be quiet Tsuchiura-san, Gokudera-kun." The teacher 'tried' to quiet the two down.

"Ha! She said your name first! That means you're noisier than me!" He pointed a finger at Saori.

"So what if she said my name first? She didn't say that the first one is louder than the second one." Saori crossed her arms.

"Che." He turned his head away from Saori. "Just tell us the answer already old lady!"

A vein popped out of the teacher's head. "Old lady you say?" She muttered then sighed. No matter how much she wants to beat the living hell out of him she mustn't because she's a teacher. "The correct answer is 'C'." She said.

The two felt like they had been crushed by tons of bricks.

"Ha! Your answer is wrong you pokerfaced-idiot!" Gokudera quickly recovered.

"Your answer is wrong too, Mr. Obvious." Saori rolled her eyes.

"But my answer is closer to the real answer!" Gokudera insisted.

"Yes it is. But it's still wrong." She retorted.

"Che." Gokudera sat down. When did he stand up?

"Uuhhmm… Now for the next question." The teacher wrote the problem on the board and the two quickly solved it.

"x= 24/8 Sensei!" Both simultaneously said (Saori)/ yelled (Gokudera)

Saori stared at Gokudera and released a dark aura while Gokudera glared at her. Tsuna and the others sweatdropped.

"Y-you're both correct…" The teacher wiped some sweat off her face.

"Hmph." The two crossed their arms.

There's only one problem left. The teacher was debating whether or not she would let her students answer it. She sighed inwardly. Oh well…

The two furiously solved it immediately when the teacher suddenly paused for a second both not knowing there was a continuation.

"It's y=(2x/5w)(z) Sensei!" Both said/yelled at the same time.

"I was first!" Gokudera yelled.

"Actually, the two of you are incorrect." The teacher said.

Saori slightly widened her eyes as Gokudera shouted "What?"

"Ha! Your answer is wrong pokerfaced-idiot! You're so dumb!" And again, Gokudera pointed a finger at her. She wanted to cut that finger so bad.

"To tell you the truth Hayato-baka, as you said, you said it first. I only answered as soon as the words came out of your mouth that's why it looked like we said it simultaneously. Yes, I copied your answer because I thought, being the geek you are, that yours is correct. Which means you're dumber and I was only dumb to copy your answer." She lied smoothly with a sly smirk. In fact, she didn't do that. She really solved it on her own.

"Then that means you used my answer in the last problem too you cheater!" Gokudera accused.

"Nope. You're wrong. I solved it myself. So now I'm regretting of using your answer. I'm sure that if only I solved this problem myself I would have been correct." She told him.

Tsuna sighed beside them. _When will they ever stop?_

"You-" Gokudera was cut off by the sound of the classroom door opening.

"Sorry to interrupt sensei but I brought in the transfer student." Kusakabe bowed.

"Yo~" Ruka waved with two fingers.

Then the girls went "KYAAAAA!" which caused the windows to break.

Oh snap.

Hibari will be seriously pissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think guyz! I need your opinion. Tell me if there's any OOCness and I'll try to fix it.<strong>

**Thanks for readin !**


	3. Chapter 3: Dang!

**Wazzup Guyz! How's your day been?**

**Chappie 3's up have fun readin !**

...

…

…

Chapter 3: Dang!

Upon hearing the windows break and the girls' fangirl scream, Hibari immediately went to the scene.

He will never forgive anyone who disturbs Namimori's peace... Like he ever forgives someone. He even beat up people sometimes with no reason.

And of course, Ruka was stunned. Why were the girls screaming? Was it because of Kusakabe's face? Saori did say he was scary-looking even though for him Kusakabe isn't that bad. He actually liked Kusakabe's hairstyle.

He didn't know that the girls were screaming because of him. You can easily be popular if you're good-looking. And it's only his first day.

Saori and Gokudera's fight was long forgotten now.

Saori tried so hard to block the noise by covering her ears with her hands. Unfortunately for her, she miserably failed. She silently cursed at Ruka for being so handsome.

As Saori noticed that the fangirl scream became screams of horror (Tsuna included) she turned to look at the door.

And there he was, glaring.

The replica of the devil, Hibari Kyoya.

Or Kyoya-pyon as Saori calls him.

Dang.

All of them were dead (innocents included) 

**Short chapter I know -_-**


	4. Chapter 4: Best Friends

**If there's any grammatical errors please tell me about it and I'll be sure to fix it. **

**Warning: Slight swearing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Best friends ~<p>

He murderously glared at them and took his tonfas out.

"Kamikurosu."

Unfortunately for Ruka, he was just beside Hibari so he became the first target. Ruka was lucky to dodge the first attack but the next one injured his shoulder.

"Jyuudaime! Stop him or people might get hurt! You may be able to stop him because he is your guardian!" Gokudera whisper yelled to Tsuna as he nodded hesitantly.

Saori wanted to ask what a guardian is but she couldn't because she was too worried for her best friend. Even though she looked like she couldn't care less about him, she DID care about him. They have been best friends since childhood after all.

She immediately ran towards the two. And as she was already near them she pushed Ruka out of the way which made him fall to the ground and at the same time dodged Hibari's attack just an inch away from her ear. She panted slightly and glared at him.

"Hn." There was this dangerous glint in his eyes which makes you want to shiver in fear.

_What the hell is his problem? Attacking people out of nowhere!_

Hibari lunged for Saori as she barely even dodged the sudden rapid attacks.

"P-please stop Hibari-san!" Tsuna (uselessly) failed to stop Hibari. It was as if Hibari didn't even hear anything.

"Oi! Stop it or you'll hurt somebody!" Ruka shouted. He tried to stand up but fell again. I guess injuries caused by Hibari + pushed harshly and falling down = whole body in pain. He groaned. He got bruises all over his body.

"You heard him. Stop, Kyoya-pyon!" And this angered him even more. Not only didn't he like to be ordered around, he hates the way she calls him too. He attacked faster to the point where Saori couldn't dodge easily anymore. He cut her cheek. When she used her arms to block Hibari's attacks they got severely injured. Damn you Saori. You angered him even more.

She was irritated. _Is he fxxking deaf?_

"Kyo-san stop it!" Kusakabe said.

_How can I stop this guy? _ Saori thought of ways on how to stop him but all of them will surely just anger him more.

"Hibari, You're disturbing Namimori's peace." With that one sentence Hibari suddenly stopped attacking. _It's the baby._ Saori remembered.

"Hn. We'll settle this next time." And off he goes….

She wanted to swear so badly! They told him to stop but nooo! He didn't stop! But stopped when the baby said HE'S DISTURBING **'NAMIMORI'S PEACE'**

SHE WAS INJURED ALL OVER HER BODY AND RUKA'S BODY IS WORSE! HE ALMOST KILLED THEM JUST BECAUSE OF **SOMETHING THAT PISSED HIM OFF!**

_**FXCK HIM!**_

_**DAMN HIM!**_

After wanting to swear so badly she finally calmed down not even noticing the very very very very dark aura emitting from her body.

"Thanks umm…." Saori doesn't know the baby's name yet.

"Just call me Papa!" Reborn smiled.

"Reborn! Good thing you helped us or Saori-chan would have been dead by now." Tsuna sighed relieved.

"I'm not that weak you know." Saori said irritated. Now she's doubting her words. Her body felt like dying…. She was aching all over.

"Coming from the girl who's all bloody now." Gokudera smirked. Oh how she wanted to kick that smirk off his face. If only her body didn't feel like going to the hospital.

She looked at her uniform. Poor Ruka. He's the one who does their laundry all the time.

Speaking of Ruka. She whipped her head to look at him and hurried to his side.

"Ruka. If you don't make it in time and die, what will be your death wish?" She poked his injuries which made him groan. He was still lying on the floor wondering where his grave will be.

"I hate you! Don't say that! Now treat my wounds and treat yours too! It's not Halloween yet for us to look all bloody!" Even though he WAS wondering where his grave will be he wasn't ready to die yet.

"I can't do that at the same time." She stared at him.

"Then treat my wounds first! It hurts so much!" He complained.

"Are you that special to make me cure your wounds first before mine?" She questioned.

"Well who's in a more critical condition?" He rolled his eyes.

"Uhhh… You?"

"Who does all the chores?"

"You?"

"Who buys all the groceries?"

"You?"

"Who cooks our food?"

"You." She was getting tired of this.

"Who-"

"Alright alright! You win! I'll treat your wounds first master!" She said sarcastically.

"Good. Now help me stand up." He held his arms out as if asking for a hug.

"Urgh. So demanding." She helped him up and went to the infirmary. His arms around her shoulders and her arm around his waist.

"Ahh! She's so lucky getting that close to him!" Satou Victoria, a girl from their class, sighed dreamily. Damn! They're all injured and bloody and she calls that lucky?

"You're really useless Tsuna." Reborn told him.

Tsuna sighed then nodded "I need to be stronger to be able to protect my friends from the enemies." Reborn smiled at his determination.

"But Hibari is not an enemy Tsuna."

"..."

At the infirmary…

Really. No one knew that Ruka's first day and Saori's second day at Namimori Middle School that they had to go to the hospital immediately.

Still… Ruka couldn't stop grinning at Saori. She just saved him! (*cough* pushed him out of the way to death) Which made him extremely happy.

"Stop it Ruka. You're creeping me out." She bandaged his left arm. Where was the school nurse? Oh well, they'll just head to the hospital later.

"You saved me." He stated still grinning.

"And so?" She put a band-aid on his right cheek.

"Which means you care about me!" He said happily. Poor Ruka doesn't even know Saori cares about him.

"And that made you happy? Take your shirt off." She told him. And-no, she's not going to rape him.

"You don't know how much that touched me. It made me remember when we were kids." She stopped bandaging his abdomen.

"Yeah. You were such a weakling back then. Wait- You still are." She smiled a genuine smile at him as she remembered the memories.

"You smiled!" He exclaimed.

"So what you idiot!" Her smile quickly vanished.

"Because you never smile! Well-almost never but you're really beautiful when you smile (you don't look like you've been cursed by the witch) I really missed your 'real' smiles!" He grinned.

"I'm always beautiful." She smirked.

"Narcissistic jerk." He mumbled but still grinning.

"Stop grinning. You look like the chesire cat in Alice in Wonderland." She flicked his forehead which earned an 'ow' from him.

"Why the hell did you sprain your ankle?" She glared at his right ankle. Now she's going to help him walk EVERYWHERE.

"Remember the time when you PUSHED ME!" He accused.

"Oh that…. I remember it clearly. I really had fun doing it." She smirked.

"Well I hope you have fun helping me walk everywhere I go." He fake smiled charmingly.

"Well you can only hope but don't blame and hate me if I get tired and just drop or throw you to the ground, bud." She hissed.

"Why are you so mean to me?" He pouted cutely.

She smirked.

"That's because you're my best friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Try clicking the review button…. It's magical :D<strong>

**Thanks for readin! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: These Two Months

Chapter 5: These Two Months…

"Here." She grumpily handed a few papers to Hibari.

He stopped doing his paperwork as he looked at the papers she's giving and raised an eyebrow.

He took them and read the papers.

He was surprised though he didn't express it.

"I know. It's like 'WTF' right? Well blame Hayato-Baka for that." She put her hands on her hips.

"Hn." You know who said this.

"Then I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

><p>It's been two months since Saori joined the Vongola Family, and I guess Ruka too. Yes, I know, time flies by so fast.<p>

After the deadly attack by Hibari, Saori was in the hospital for 5 days and Ruka for 9 days. Poor Ruka had a few broken bones and his handsome face was beautifully scarred but disappeared after a few days. While Saori was furious that her 'lovely' cheek got cut and her 'flawless' arms were injured.

She is a narcissist after all.

Well, she calmed down after her wounds disappeared. Tsuna felt sorry for the people who were victims of her mood swings.

They were so kind to her (except Gokudera and Hibari) which she became puzzled about because it never looked like she cared about them. How could there be people like that?

Some troubles occurred and solved. And since Saori was always with them, of course she gets involved too.

She watched as Tsuna did the Zero Point Breakthrough.

She watched as Gokudera protected his beloved Tsuna.

She got puzzled when Yamamoto mistook these occurrences as fun games, even though he was serious at times.

She covered her ears as Ryohei yelled "EXTREME" as he punched every foe.

She tried not to believe Chrome's illusions and tried not to hit Mukuro whenever he laughed his super annoying laugh.

She got surprised when the 5 year old Lambo became a 15 year old hottie.

She protected Ruka from the enemies and taught him how to fight too.

She almost fainted from the shock as Hibari would sometimes help them fight their enemies.

She fought alongside them to protect their nakama.

Whenever she asks about the Mafia world they would explain to her some things about it and the Vongola and the other families too.

She was like a guardian.

She would always protect Tsuna as he is the Vongola Jyuudaime. She often calls him 'Master'. She was a loyal girl.

She would respect Tsuna more as he got stronger and stronger.

And she was becoming more attached to them which she didn't know…. Was dangerous.

…. To be continued.

* * *

><p><strong>The seriousness of this chapter bugs me :P<strong>

**Thanks for readin !**


	6. Chapter 6: Gokudera's Deadly Weapon

**I present to you….**

**The continuation of chapter 5!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Gokudera's deadly weapon<p>

One day… They were eating at their table as usual.

Though Saori kept a bored expression she kept teasing Ruka about his fanclub.

Yeah. No one would have ever guessed that Hibari would allow such a thing.

You see… Everyone knows about Hibari and Saori's either-you-die-or-I-die relationship so the girls took advantage of this.

_Flashback…._

"_Hibari-san gets annoyed when we want to create fanclubs and no one dared to insist further because we're scared of him! But you Tsuchiura-san! You know how to deal with him…. It's a win-win situation you know? You get to annoy Hibari-san while we get a fanclub for Ruka-sama!" They never want to taste the fear of annoying Hibari again._

_It really is a win-win situation. She gets to annoy Hibari AND tease Ruka about his fanclub. JACKPOT! But only if Hibari agrees._

_Wait…._

"_But doesn't the student council manage those things?"_

"…" _They didn't know the answer to that. They didn't really know why Hibari does all those things and not the student council._

_And that was when Ruka got his fanclub…_

_End of deal…._

"OI! Let's create a Vongola club!" Gokudera spouted nonsense from his delicious mouth as Tsuna's eyes widened, Yamamoto smiled questioningly, Saori choked on her food, Kyoko just smiled and Ruka spilled his water so it looked like he peed on himself.

"What?" Tsuna, Saori and Ruka asked as if he was insane. No – scratch that – He WAS insane.

"Gokudera-kun! You shouldn't-"

"What for, Hayato-baka?" She cut off Tsuna.

"It'll be like a protection club for Jyuudaime!" He happily told Saori.

"Why the hell do you need a club for that! We don't need useless things such as that!" She crossed her arms.

"Because it will be cooler if we have a Vongola club!"

Tsuna and Saori sighed while the others minded their own business.

"No Gokudera-kun." Tsuna spoke firmly.

"B-but Jyuudaime!" Gokudera insisted.

Tsuna shook her head and Saori sighed. _He's too stubborn. _The two thought. They went back to eating as Gokudera was ignored. Poor Gokudera was rejected.

Good thing he had a plan B. And he wasn't ashamed of doing it.

"J-Jyuudaime…." Gokudera said softly as he tapped on Tsuna's shoulder.

"What is it Gokudera-kun?" He asked still chewing on his food.

Then he did his ultimate attack!

"P-please accept my offer Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said softly like a girl.

As Saori was drinking, she noticed his change of tone and glanced at him. And when she did, she spit her water out. Good thing Kyoko went to the bathroom or she would have been soaked wet with some of her saliva.

Tsuna looked like he only had a minute to live with his constant choking.

Yamamoto just laughed at this and Ruka just proceeded to faint.

They never knew Gokudera had such a deadly weapon with him…

His deadly puppy dog eyes… (With the most evil voice I could muster)

...To be continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Actually… It wasn't supposed to stop here. The full chapter of this is still not finished ( I write it on a notebook ). And since I really want to show you guys Gokudera's hidden weapon I couldn't wait! So…..<strong>

**Thanks for readin !**


	7. Chapter 7: M

**Yo~! What's up guyz?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: M<p>

"Y-Yama-chi! Bring Ruka to the infirmary! M-Master! Please drink some water!" Saori panicked. She wasn't one to panic but her friends looked like they're about to die. Who knew Gokudera's actions could cause heart attack for Ruka?

After the chaos calmed down somehow… They began discussing about it.

"Gokudera-kun… Are you really serious a-about this club?" Tsuna asked Gokudera as he nodded vigorously.

Tsuna sighed and looked at Saori as if they were having a telepathic meeting.

The two nodded at the same time.

"Then we'll just give it a try as long as you don't try that… action… again…" Saori calmly said.

"Really?" Gokudera held Tsuna's hands, his eyes sparkling in delight.

"Y-yes… But if Hibari-san rejects it you'll say no word about it anymore, okay Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna slowly removed his hands from Gokudera.

Gokudera smiled widely at his boss and nodded eagerly. "Don't worry Jyuudaime! I'll make sure he agrees to it!"

_Uh oh…_

"W-we're back." Ruka sat slowly on his chair. As he glanced at Gokudera he felt like puking. He sure was traumatized.

"Oi! Pokerfaced idiot!" Gokudera pointed at Saori who had a blank look on. She pointed to herself and merely raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah you! I'll do all the procedures in creating the club and you'll just ask Hibari for permission!"

"Eehh…" No way she's going to do that. She didn't want this Vongola club.

"So it's a deal!" Gokudera finalized while the others sweatdropped.

"Oi. Hayato-baka. I never agreed in the part where I ask Kyoya-pyon for permission." She ate her delicious red cherries and strawberries.

_K-K-Kyoya-pyon? _Tsuna looked at her weirdly.

"Well you have to do it for Jyuudaime's sake! You can take Hibari's attack since you're an 'M' after all!" He crossed his arms and smiled proudly.

"What was that Haya-tan? Did I hear correctly? Did you just say that I'm an 'M' just because I like to pick fights with Kyoya-pyon?" She looked straight at him through half-lidded eyes. A vein growing on her head and emitted a dark aura. This is the first time she called Gokudera Haya-tan which is scarier because of her pissed off state. Tsuna flinched at this.

_Way to go Gokudera._ Ruka sighed.

"Then we'll just draw lots on who'll do it okay?" Ruka said "So no need to be angry Sao-chi." He whispered to her.

"That doesn't change the fact that he called me an 'M'" She said in a dangerously calm manner.

Ruka gave a look at Gokudera that said ' Make your decision: Apologize or fall into an eternal sleep where you won't be able to dream of your precious Jyuudaime.'

Gokudera avoided his gaze. Of course, it's not surprising that he dreams of Tsuna every night.

"Then it's settled! Me and Gokudera just had a telepathic meeting! Gokudera WILL(must) buy all of the food that you as an apology tomorrow, Sao-chi!"

"I will?" Gokudera exclaimed.

"He will?" Saori asked… Well… More like demanded.

"You're telephatic?" Tsuna obviously didn't believe him while Kyoko and Yamamoto were congratulating him for having such an incredible power.

"Let's talk about that later. Now let's draw lots." Ruka quickly avoided the subject before things get ugly.

They drew lots and of course, if you read chapter five then you won't have any trouble guessing who's the unlucky winner.

They sweatdropped except for Gokudera and Saori.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS YOU!" Gokudera started as the others sighed.

"Well… It was worth a try." She turned her head to look anywhere but him and crossed her arms and shrugged.

And they fought the whole day. Don't forget about Gokudera's treat! Beware Gokudera!

She's a glutton.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter: Bored~<strong>_

**^_^ Thanks for readin !**


	8. Chapter 8: Bored

Chapter 8: Bored~

The next day Gokudera filled up the papers for the club. He was overly excited about it and Saori doesn't have a choice but to do it. She was getting bored in just annoying that bastard and getting attacked. She wanted a new reaction. She wanted something new.

Last time, she hid his papers and didn't even see him panic. When he found out it was her that hid them she went directly to the hospital.

She tried to steal his tonfas but failed miserably.

She can't borrow Hibird for a while and replace it with a bucket of KFC chicken.

If she throws I-pin at him he'll just dodge her easily.

Tying his hair into small pigtails would be killing yourself.

You can't just force him to sing.

_It would be interesting to see him cry. Would blasting Namimori into smithereens work?_

No. That would be too expensive. And innocent people might get involved.

Maybe sometime she would ask pineapple guy (Mukuro) about it.

_Kyoya-pyon… You are such a boring guy… _She sighed.

"Oi! Hayato-baka. Do it faster." Gokudera was still writing.

_What a slowpoke._

"That's what she said." Ruka said casually, standing with his arms behind his head.

Saori got up and walked towards Ruka and kicked his precious friend named 'Billy'

"Oof" He clutched 'Billy' hard.

"Sorry. It was on purpose." She smirked.

"DONE!" Gokudera finished.

"Took you long enough." She immediately snatched the papers in his hand leaving Ruka, who was clutching the dangly thing he had ever since he was young, and Gokudera, who was quite confused on what Ruka was doing.

xXx-_-xXx-_-xXx-_-xXx-_-xXx-_-xXx-_-xXx-_-xXx-_-xXx ( well this is boring )

"So, what's your decision Kyoya-pyon?" She went behind his back.

"Hn." He got kind of used to that name... But is still irritated by it.

"Sorry. I don't speak that language." She sat on one of the sofas there. Pretty comfortable if you ask her.

"Aren't you bored everyday Kyoya-pyon?" She asked in her usual, calm, indifferent tone. "Every time I come here I see you doing that school paper crap. Don't you have any other life?" She looked at the ceiling above her.

Remember. If you're bored just look at the ceiling and talk about your life. Just imagine that Hibari is beside you doing his papers. That way you won't feel like an idiot for talking to yourself.

"You know Kyoya-pyon… Talking to you is like talking to a teddy bear you cuddle with every night. The difference? Well if someone cuddles with you they won't be able to see the morning sun ever again. Sophia is much more talkative than you too." She said.

Hibari rolled his eyes. _Annoying as ever._

"At least I got a reaction." She put her feet on the coffee table. "Sadist-saan~" She quickly put her hand over her mouth. She slipped. Uh oh. She was tired for the day and didn't want to fight Hibari again.

Hibari glared at her murderously. Not only did she put her feet on the table, she called him a sadist too.

He got up and slowly made his way to her as she waited for her to be bitten to death. But it didn't come… Instead, he just sat on a couch beside her sofa. It was unusual for him to be bored and didn't want to deal with her. Usually, when he gets bored he just beat the hell out of people. But today was mysteriously different. Guess he got tired of fighting with Saori. He wanted someone stronger now.

She was quite surprised. She blinked three times.

_Oh hell no! Surely hell wouldn't freeze this early right?_

Maybe this is an illusion created by pineapple guy or pineapple girl (Chrome).

"O-oi… K-Kyoya-pyon… Are you okay?" She slowly walked towards him.

"Tsuchiura." She flinched. She wasn't scared of the 'you piss me off and I'll send you to hell' Hibari. From today onwards, she will be scared of 'this' Hibari. He even called her by her name without saying her- or herbi- first.

"Entertain me." If Ruka was here he would faint.

"There are a bunch of stripper clubs in town I think." She tapped a finger to her chin as he glared at her.

"Oh. So that wasn't what you meant." She realized.

Hibari sighed. I guess his boredom wouldn't be cured eh?

Suddenly, she had an idea.

"I know what we can do." She smirked.

'We?' He immediately thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter: Entertainment Day<strong>_

**No! The this fanfic isn't ALL about those two people. I just had a sudden idea which seems interesting.**

**Review anyone? :3**

**Thanks for readin !**


	9. Chapter 9: Entertainment Day

**Chappie 9 start!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Entertainment Day<p>

"Oi." Hibari glared at her back. She was holding his wrist. Whenever Hibari would pull away she'll just hold on tighter.

"I know. You hate crowds right? Well you have to deal with it if you want entertainment." She continued walking.

_~Flashback~_

"_Just wait for a moment okay?" Saori raised a finger and went out of the reception room while Hibari waited impatiently. He wasn't one to wait._

"_Oi Ruka." She opened the classroom door to find Ruka and the StormBastard talking. At least he didn't flinch every five minutes when talking to Gokudera. The damage wasn't actually that big._

"_Ah! Sao-chi!" Ruka smiled._

"_So! Did Hibari agree yet? I knew he'd agree! I planned this after all!" He exclaimed proudly._

_Saori ignored the annoying Octopus Head and asked Ruka "Where are the tickets that Satou… Valeria… Gave you? Can I have it? Oh and just go home alone today okay? I have some things to do." She held out her hand._

"_I think it's Satou… Victory…" He scratched the back of his head then gave the tickets to her._

"_Thanks. Bye. Oh and Hayato-baka?" She stopped. She decided to mess with him a little._

"_Kyoya-pyon ripped the papers and said ' You expect me to agree to this shit?'. That's all." She smirked. (I doubt Hibari would ever say that - _- )_

_Ruka sighed and Gokudera's soul proceeded to leave its body._

_Hibari was tired of waiting. Six minutes already passed and she's still not there._

_He got up and went to the door. Before he could touch the doorknob the door suddenly opened to reveal a pink-haired girl._

"_Hm? Kyoya-pyon let's go to an amusement park since you declined the club offer." She waved the tickets in front of his face._

"_Hn." He was supposed to escape until Saori held his wrist and trapped him._

"_If you want entertainment then follow me." She dragged Hibari away while he was trying to pull away from the pink-haired monster's grasp. He didn't want to be touched by herbivores._

_As students from Namimori Middle saw them holding hands(Saori holding his wrist) they began whispering to each other on where the last bloody battlefield will be but the two only ignored it._

_~End of Flashback~_

They finally reached their destination after twenty-five minutes of walking.

"What a shabby-looking entrance gate." Saori commented still holding the damn wrist.

"Hn."

"Hey don't judge it by its looks Kyoya-pyon. Let's give it a try." And for some reason she mysteriously understood what that meant.

She dragged Hibari inside and gave the ticket to the guy at the entrance.

"What shall we try first~" She asked nonchalantly not expecting for an answer.

"Ooii~ Kyoya-pyon~ Let's try that one." She pointed to something as she decided to mess with him.

He glanced at the carousel and glared at her when she started bringing him there.

"Oi."

"Nani?" She asked.

"Don't you dare-" But it was too late. Saori pushed him inside already so there's no turning back. She immediately took his wrist again.

"Oops." She smirked.

"Kamikurosu." He pulled his hand away from her to take his tonfas out but didn't succeed.

Then he'll just use one hand.

But she grabbed both hands.

"Tsk tsk tsk… That won't do Kyoya-pyon." She shook her head disapprovingly.

"Oi! It's going to start so ride your horses!" A man operating the ride said.

"Just trust me on this one. I'll make this day entertaining for you."

Hibari doubted it. How can she entertain him when the entertainer herself doesn't smile.

"Now ride a horse." She instructed.

"I won't ride that. It's too herbivore-ish." He declined.

"You're hopeless." She grumbled and pushed him in a carriage when it started.

"Oi. Like I said-"

"You won't have fun if you keep refusing things that might entertain you."

"Hn." It might work but it'll be better if she smiles.

The first ride was filled with so much awkwardness.

_Well… It's just the beginning right?_

"Then let's ride the rollercoaster." She dragged him again.

"Hn."

The place was full of crowds. But only once. Just this once he'll make an exception for his entertainment.

"It's taking too long." Hibari complained.

"Patience Kyoya-pyon!" She said in a soft tone. But Hibari doesn't roll that way so he cut in line and proceeded to the very front of the line. It is not surprising that there would be complaints from many people.

"Hey kid that's unfair!"

"No cutting in line boy!"

"You think you're so important to cut in line?"

Saori sighed when the people got silenced with his glare.

"Have you ever rode on this before?" Hibari asked her. At least he's been talking.

"Nope. This is my first time. I never went to amusement parks before." She answered.

"Hn." He's back.

As they were finally next they took a seat at the very front.

A man helped Saori put on her over-the-shoulder restraint and got glared and told by Hibari that if he touches him he'll be brutally killed.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of this fool's restraints." She shooed him.

"What did you say pink-haired herbivore?" She fixed his restraints.

"I told him that the bastard beside me is a spoiled princess from another country." She said sarcastically.

"Why don't you also tell him that the herbivore beside me is a poor slave that the princess just picked up?" He told her while gritting his teeth.

The man left them alone. 'What a weird couple.' The man thought to himself.

"How about warning him that the princess is sadistic?" She challenged.

"Tell him not to worry because the princess' favorite is the masochistic slave." He countered.

"I've heard that the slave was a very beautiful woman, sadistic princess Kyoya-pyon." She played along.

"She was very narcissistic too, masochistic slave." Hibari smirked. They were actually _**entertained **_with their argument.

"They often told that this slave was very, very honest." She was still leaning towards him even as she finished fixing the restraints. Their faces just inches away from each other.

"Yes. She is quite frank but often lies when it comes to her face. Whenever she would brag about being the most beautiful girl, many people would scoff." He was talking more and more! Impressive!

People seated behind them thought of them as the freaky couple or weird couple.

She growled "Once, the slave accidentally saw the princess changing and discovered that the princess was actually a crossdresser."

"And because of that, the princess realized that the slave was peeping on the princess and came to the conclusion that the slave was now perverted." His eyes now showing some amusement.

This, Saori noticed. "Your eyes! They don't look like the ones the bastard princess usually have."

"Well it seems like the entertainer is doing a good job." He released a faint smile for a second and a half.

Her eyes widened for a millimeter at that. She wasn't dreaming was she?

"Hit me Kyoya-pyon!" Her eyes filled with determination. She was determined to find out whether it is a dream or not.

"Gladly." He hit her in the face. Hard.

She groaned. Then it must not be a dream.

'SM couple?' Other people assumed.

The rollercoaster suddenly started. And because both faces are so close to each other, Saori's forehead hit Hibari's nose and caused it to bleed.

Hibari glared at the cause which, to his surprise, laughed. He felt the sudden urge to smile.

"You could have seen your face Kyoya-pyon! You look like a pervert who got a nosebleed!" The feeling disappeared and he now wants to kill someone.

"Hn." Welcome back normal Hibari!

"Heh… Back to the unsocial Hibari again? No fun." She stopped laughing and smirked.

As soon as the roller coaster finished, Saori took his wrist immediately and the two- I mean- Saori picked on what to do next.

Hibari noticed Saori smirking the whole rollercoaster ride and asked about this.

"It seems that I like fast rides." She answered in her usual tone.

"I see you're quite perverted." Hibari commented as Saori looked at him weirdly.

"Erm… Then let's go to that one." She pointed to another ride.

"Let's go." She dragged him to the drop tower.

"Ah! Look at those two Seichirou-kun! That beautiful pink-haired girl and her handsome boyfriend over there! They're such a cute couple! Wish we were like that too…" A random girl told her boyfriend.

"Y-yeah…" The boy awkwardly replied.

And of course, this didn't miss the ears of the two. The fearful duo, then, glared veeery murderously and emitted a dark aura at the random couple.

'Though the girl said I'm beautiful I can't forgive her for saying that this guy is my boyfriend. Having him as a boyfriend is suicidal! Doesn't she know that?' Saori thought to herself.

'Herbivores should mind their own business. Couples are only for herbivores.' And small-animal lover(Hibari) isn't one.

Then the random couple immediately escaped because they had a sudden bad feeling.

"Now that the nuisance is gone, let's proceed to our next destination."

They rode many rides; the drop tower, reverse bungee, looping starship, house of mirrors, and as much as Hibari declined to it, they rode the teacup. And not once did she let go of his wrist.

They had so much _**entertainment **_ but they were so stubborn not to show their smiles.

"Oi Kyoya-pyon. You decide next." She didn't expect for an answer so she looked for one herself.

_Ah! Isn't that - ?_

"Kyoya-pyon! Just stay here okay? I'll be back before you know it." Saori ordered him like a dog and since he was quite tired he rested on a bench for a while as she left.

_It was quite… entertaining._

"If I just shoot that thing over there then I would be able to take that toy, right?" The woman nodded at Saori's question.

She then shot the target and quickly took the toy. "Thank you." And went back to Hibari.

"Kyoya-pyon I have something for you~" She hid the big toy behind her back though it wasn't fully concealed as he eyed it suspiciously.

"You'll like it." She revealed a big Hibird stuffed toy and gave it to him.

He looked at it with slightly wide eyes.

"You don't like it?" She was so sure that he would like it.

"I have nothing against things such as this." He let out a sudden warm smile.

That smile was so contagious to the point where Saori allowed her eyes to soften at him.

It was like the time stopped at that moment. That warm, genuine smile was so rare it was possible to only occur once every fifteen freaking years.

She was one lucky girl to be able to see it.

But then she froze. Is this really reality and not a dream? Though the smile only lasted for five seconds, to Hibari, his muscles were starting to ache and tire so he stopped.

"Kyoya-pyon! Hit me!" She pleaded.

"Hn?" People who were passing by suddenly stopped because of the shock of hearing this. What kind of fool would ask that to their boyfriend?

"You heard me!" She wanted to know so badly.

So he did not hesitate to hit her while they sat on the bench.

_No. This isn't enough._

"Again, Kyoya-pyon!" She requested again.

Hit!

_SM Couple?_ People suspected.

"Punch me!" Punch.

Combo 1.

"Tch. Smack me over and over again!" She commanded.

_Definitely an SM couple. _People finalized.

Combo 2… Combo 3… Combo 4… … … Combo 15…

Saori was panting slightly while Hibari was careful not to dirty his Hibird stuffed toy with blood.

She understood now. It wasn't a dream.

She suddenly stood up and took Hibari's wrist.

"I'm okay now… Let's buy band aids first before riding another ride." And off they go.

_Are SM couples normally like that? She said she's okay after being hit like that so many times? Then, did the guy enjoy hitting her? _People were truly terrified and freaked out.

xXx-_-xXx-_- xXx-_-xXx-_- xXx-_-xXx-_- xXx-_-xXx-_-

The two decided to take a little break.

"Kyoya-pyon, do you want candy floss?" She asked as she bought one for herself.

"Hn."

"Guess that's a no then." There were band aids on her cheek and forehead. Luckily, her nose stopped bleeding after several minutes. She had a very faint black eye. Well… She wanted this.

"Sorry for the wait." She linked arms with him while Hibari squeezed the toy between his torso and his right arm as it was big after all.

"You should be or I'll bite you to death." He muttered darkly.

She rolled her eyes and ate the candy floss. "Ahh~ It's so delish~" She commented in a nonchalant way as they walked.

_Is- is that the rumored SM couple? _The candy floss seller thought horrifyingly.

"Kyoya-pyon taste it. It does wonders on your tongue." She insisted.

"Hn." He glanced at her.

"Why don't you want to eat it?" She questioned.

"I don't eat what herbivores eat." He replied.

_Doesn't eat what normal people eat huh? Hmmm…. Then is he-?_

"Then that means you're a cannibal!" She pointed out proudly as if she answered the hardest question on earth.

"Nani?" He glared at her.

"If you're not a cannibal then you have to prove it." She nodded thoughtfully.

"Bite this candy floss to death." She unlinked arms with him and held the candy floss in front of him.

He couldn't help but release a chuckle from his own mouth as he heard this. It was too uncanny and amusing at the same time.

And Saori couldn't take it anymore.

THE BASTARD CHUCKLED!

She blacked out.

XxX-_- XxX-_- XxX-_- XxX-_- XxX-_- XxX-_- XxX-_- XxX-_- XxX

Hibari just stood there and stared at Saori's unconscious body, not knowing what to do.

Then it struck him.

He should put her on a bench so she could be more comfortable. He did have an entertaining day thanks to her so he needs to repay her somehow. He is the type of person to repay their debts as soon as possible.

He took the candy floss that was laying on her chest when she fell and began dragging her- I repeat- **dragging **her to the nearest bench.

Hibari took no effort in putting her on the bench. And since he needs to sit too, he took ½ of the space of the bench for him and for the Hibird toy so Saori was awkwardly positioned as half of her body was laying on the bench.

He thought she was such a weak herbivore for fainting. He glared at her sleeping face as she started snoring.

He was about to wake her up and beat her for being so damn noisy until she moved so she can be in a comfy position and fell. She now realized in her sleep that the ground is more comfortable than the bench.

Hibari now didn't mind her when the snoring seized. At least he got the bench all to himself and Hibird toy.

He eyed the candy floss he was holding. And since he didn't have anything to do, he took a bite. Then another. One more. And another. He continuously ate the candy floss until there was no more. It took him five minutes to finish it all.

He was quite disappointed. How come a herbivore's meal is fast to diminish?

He looked around and saw the candy floss seller. He stood up not minding the unconscious body's hand he stepped on and went to the seller.

XxX-_- XxX-_- XxX-_- XxX-_- XxX-_- XxX-_- XxX-_- XxX-_- XxX

After 30 minutes, Saori finally woke up.

"S-sir! Like I said! It's all sold out!"

_Ugh! So damn noisy! _She turned to look at the man pleading for his life to Hibari as he took out his tonfas.

_Poor guy… I bet he only bumped into Kyoya-pyon. _She thought.

"Hn." Hibari ignored his pleads and slowly went up to him.

"Please! Don't hurt me! There are other candy floss sellers anyways!" The man pleaded.

_Candy floss?_ She wondered.

"They don't taste like yours did." Hibari was about to attack until Saori stopped him.

She finally understood now.

"Kyoya-pyon, you ate my candy floss didn't you?" She accused as she held both of Hibari's wrists.

"Hn." He looked away.

"So you did!" She smirked.

"I thought you said you don't eat what herbi-" She stopped talking abruptly when Hibari glare at her to stop.

"I told you it was delicious!" Her smirk got wider.

"Hn." He took the Hibird stuffed toy from the bench.

"Anyways… It's getting late so we should go home." She checked her watch and dragged Hibari away from the seller as he started nearing towards the seller again.

They were supposed to part ways until they discovered the inevitable moment where they take the same way to their house.

They arrived at Hibari's house first so he is now expecting annoying uninvited visitors stopping by his house in the near future. Well, he can always force her to do his house chores when she comes by.

"Bye bye, Kyoya-pyon!" She yawned while waving her hand goodbye.

"Hn."

"Wait! You need a goodnight kiss!" She suddenly remembered. Ruka always sought out for goodnight kisses when they were young. But not anymore. He became scared of those kisses ever since she changed its ways.

Hibari looked at her in disbelief and shock. What the-

She suddenly punched him hard and he was about to take out his tonfas until he realized she magically disappeared.

The goodnight kiss was actually the fist kissing the cheek to her. Well… that was what a boy she trusts so much told her ages ago.

And she went home humming to herself…

Both realized that they were not entertained that day… Instead, they had **fun. **Except for the fact that Hibari got punched in the end.

_**Meanwhile… Somewhere in the… umm… Universe…**_

"Nee, boss. It's been a while since you last talked with Saori-nee." A golden haired girl grinned evilly.

"Yeah! I really missed Saorin! She was really nice to me!" A nine year old boy pouted.

"Are you sure? She's not one to care." A blue haired boy smirked.

"Tha-That's not true!" The little boy's eyes became wide and watery.

"Oi! Keep it down! The boss is thinking. Really, the two of you are such annoying brats like her." A red headed female complained.

"Boss, when will be the day where we will finally be able to contact her again? She had just recently joined the Vongola Family. We need to take action soon." A black haired man pushed his glasses further up to his nose.

"Patience, megane-kun. Don't worry. Soon, I'll be able to see my cute little angel again. No need to rush." The silver haired boss closed his eyes and smiled as he imagined her. He was sitting on a black leather chair, legs crossed and head resting on one hand.

"Soon my little cute kitten… I'll be able to see your charming face again…" He muttered to himself though the others still heard it.

"He still haven't quit calling her those ridiculous names."

"I think the reason she became a narcissist was because boss complimented her looks ever since they were four I think."

"No way! Boss was already a charmer at that age?"

"Well boss isn't one to blame! I have Saorin's three sizes, want to know?"

"Hey you're still nine aren't you? How come you know her three sizes?"

"Anyway! How come the boss likes her? She's always emotionless!"

"I heard she often smiles when it's just her and the boss."

"That sly fox!"

"Nee oba-chan! What're your three sizes?"

"Oh my goodness! Is that how you asked that brat Saori!"

"I heard boss has a weird fetish for smelling her like a pervert!"

"No way!"

"You liar!"

"It's true!"

"Silence my useless underlings." The boss ordered, taking a sip of his strawberry juice. As he thought, it smelled nothing like her.

"H-Hai Boss!" All of them did as he ordered and stopped gossiping like shameless high school girls…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter! I decided to show you some of the people in Saori's past. Hibari's OOC here don't ya think? Well, at least he liked my Hibird stuffed toy…<strong>

**Tell me what you think about this chappie guyz! This chapter was so long I got tired of typing! -_-**

**By the way, I really appreciate the people who read the fanfic and even reviewed! Again, thank you!**

**Thanks for readin !**


	10. Chapter 10: The Troublesome Experiment

**Hey guyz! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The Troublesome Experiment<p>

It was 6:00 am that morning when all hell broke loose.

The red headed girl sighed "Kairi, what the hell did you do to them?"

The golden haired girl named 'Kairi' answered "Nuthin… I was just testing my new experiment, Mari." while smiling evilly.

The so-called 'Mari' shook her head in frustration. They were on someone else's rooftop watching Namimori Middle School.

"Boss will definitely be pissed off if he finds out about this." Mari smirked as she imagined her boss's face.

"I'm used to it. Don't worry" Kairi sat with her feet dangling on the end of the rooftop while Mari just shrugged with her arms crossed "Oh well, I'll watch too… It may be entertaining since it **is **your experiment."

$Back to Vongola$

Tsuna woke up with a funny feeling in his stomach. Did he eat something strange last night? He was sure he didn't eat any of Bianchi's cake yesterday. That's strange… He isn't on his bed.

While Gokudera felt like it was the most awesome sleep he ever had.

Kyoko was still the same. Except for the fact that she sensed that she had no chest.

Leon was Leon.

As Reborn woke up, he immediately noticed the change of his surroundings. He looked at his body. "Oh~ho-ho-ho-ho" This was going to be interesting but at the same time troubling.

Yamamoto just laughed at the weird situation curiously.

Though Ruka now has fine new muscles, he immediately fainted after realizing what was wrong.

Saori awoke confused with the unfamiliar surroundings. She got up to brush her teeth in the bathroom… But got lost instead while thinking that something's wrong with her body.

Ryohei felt as if he isn't used to doing heavy punches this morning.

As Saori finally found the bathroom, she quickly searched for an extra toothbrush and coincidentally looked at her reflection on the mirror.

She brutally punched the mirror and injured not her hand, but **his **hand.

Hibari was annoyed by the fact that when he woke up he felt something heavy on his chest.

He looked at his chest and his eyes widened slightly.

Oh shit.

He had boobies.

Poor them because of Kairi's troublesome experiment.

Damn.

They switched bodies.

…To be continued.

* * *

><p><strong>My shortest chapter!<strong>

**Can you guess who is who? **

**I wanted to put Haru and Chrome too but they aren't from the same school so…**

**Criticism would be awesome…**

**Opinions would be soo awesome…**

**Which means reviews would be suuuper awesome! **

**Thanks for readin ! XD**


	11. Chapter 11: Messed Up Souls & Bodies

**Hey! Chapter 11 is up guyz! (My, sooo obvious -_- )**

**Enjoy readin !**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Messed Up Souls &amp; Bodies<p>

"Well this is irritating." Saori mumbled to herself. Or should I say **himself**?

"Seeing Vongola Decimo like that is quite disturbing." The person inside Ryohei's body muttered as Leon- I mean- Tsuna was memorizing who is who.

Well… we should know very well that he wasn't successful.

"So I am in Leon's body…" Tsuna-Leon read a paper which- I guess- 'who-is-who' is written.

"Yamamoto is in Gokudera-kun's body." Tsuna-Leon sweat dropped when Gokudera warned/yelled at Yamamoto to not harm or do anything funny to his body while Yamamoto just laughed. Sooo predictable.

"Suzuki-kun is in onii-san's body." They were still stunned at Tsuna-Leon as it continued to talk nervously.

"Eerr… Leon is… umm… in Suzuki-kun's body…" All of them wanted to throw up as Ruka's long lizard tongue poked out of his mouth. Creepy. How did Leon's tongue got in there?

"Gokudera-kun is in R-Reborn's body." Tsuna said quite lowly.

Goku-Reborn squeaky laughed "Ha! I got to sleep with Jyuudaime, pokerfaced idiot!" He boasted as everyone thought 'You don't know how wrong that sounded you idiot.'

"K-Kyoko-chan is in… m-my b-body…" Leon's body turned tomato red as he said this while Kyoko-Tsuna smiled.

"Reborn is in… Saori-chan's body." Tsuna-Leon glanced at Reborn-Saori.

"Ciaoussu." Reborn-Saori greeted, arms and legs crossed indian style on a study desk.

"Onii-san is in Yamamoto's" Tsuna-Leon continued and ignored the "EXTREME" yell.

"Saori-chan is in Hibari's body." He muttered somewhat darkly, thinking of the ridiculous things she might do with his body. She smirked smugly.

All is present but one soul and one body; Hibari's soul and Kyoko's body.

OMG.

* * *

><p>"Master, when will this… be over?" Saori-Hibari crouched down to take a better look at Tsuna-Leon as Tsuna was freaking out for Hibari's mouth was calling him 'master'.<p>

"Uhh… I don't know. I'm actually wondering what the cause was." Tsuna-Leon couldn't look at her-him. It was really disturbing.

"Yeah, you're right. We might just get out of this situation if we find the cause." She-he put a hand under his chin as if thinking very deeply.

"THAT'S EASY! YOU'RE SO DUMB YOU POKERFACED IDIOT!" Goku-Reborn exclaimed pointing a finger at her.

A vein popped out of her head. He's pointing a finger at her again.

"Then do you know what it is then, Hayato-baka." If only it wasn't Reborn's body, she would have stepped on him.

"Of course." He boasted proudly. The others' ears perked up at this, hoping that Gokudera's answer may lead them to the cause. Well, you can hope right?

"This is caused by an U.M.A." Goku-Reborn put his hands on his hips.

Their hope shattered.

* * *

><p>They went to school after they agreed to discuss about it later on.<p>

They went together. Kyoko-Tsuna holding Tsuna's bag in a girly way. Goku-Reborn telling Yama-Goku not to laugh like an idiot, Tsuna-Leon following behind in a rather depressed and sulky manner, Leon-Ruka occasionally poking his long lizard tongue out scaring the hell out of people, the air getting awkward as they remembered Hibari's body with them walking oh-so-casually without threatening to bite them to death, Ruka-Ryohei debating whether or not fail Ryohei's test today, Reborn-Saori once tried to sit on Yama-Goku's head but didn't repeat again, Yama-Ryohei jogging… Hibari-Kyoko was still missing. (too many characters -_-)

"Ah! Look Mari! There they are!" Kairi tugged on Mari's sleeve. Mari sighed "Yes, yes I see them." She watched them as they went inside the school.

"Nee, Mari. Should we go to Saori-nee's school too? You'll never know, it might be fun!" Kairi said, her eyes twinkling in excitement.

Mari hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Let's ask boss about it. But I don't think he'll approve of it because we'll just get in that brat Saori's way." She was sure that the nine year old Ryuu and the stubborn idiotic blue headed Shou would want to join too if they heard about this. That would be too troublesome.

"Oh, just curious, how will they be able to go back to their original bodies?" She asked.

"If they meet me and survive." Kairi grinned evilly once again that morning.

Mari laughed. "With their messed up bodies? How will they survive? You put Vongola Decimo's soul in that lizard's body right?"

"Yup. I wanna see their messed up strength. Well, truth is, I'm going to use some of my experiments to fight them." She took out a notebook from nowhere and began writing some formulas about a new experiment she thought of just now.

"You do know you're no match for Saori's power right?" Mari suddenly remembered.

"You do know well that she can't use her powers for now. And besides, she's in that lunatic's body." She assured her.

Mari thought about it for a while. "…True… But the arcobaleno kid is now in that brat Saori's body right?"

"Yes, he is. Why?" She swung her legs back and forth as she was thinking about the chemicals that she'll use for her next experiment.

"Now I'm actually worried. He might find something that will reveal the existence of her powers. According to our reports last month, he is one smart baby."

Silence.

"Don't worry. He won't… I hope." The experiment maniac responded nervously.

* * *

><p>At the reception room…<p>

Saori-Hibari was sitting on a chair behind the desk, feet propped on top of it.

Organizing papers wasn't that fun but since she was curious about those papers she read them while approving some of them as well.

She approved some interesting ones and some events that might annoy him.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Kyo-san. I've brought the strawberries and cherries you ordered to take from Sasagawa Ryohei." Kusakabe opened the door and looked at Saori-Hibari weirdly as he put her food on the desk. He never thought that Hibari would eat those things. Add the part where Hibari would go skateboarding around the school was very unexpected. Actually, the real reason why Saori-Hibari was doing that is because she was looking for Hibari-Kyoko.

"Thanks." She continued checking the stack of papers on the top of his piled desk as Kusakabe choked on air.

Did Hibari Kyoya just thank him? Perhaps it was just his ears playing tricks on him.

"I'll leave now." And Kusakabe left.

* * *

><p>As she thought, spending five hours living as Hibari will bore you to death. He was really boring.<p>

She got up from the chair hoping that there would be something else to do and left piles of unfinished work on his desk.

She went out, casually strolling around the campus without a skateboard now. Where could the cold heartless bastard could be?

Then she remembered a place where she didn't check earlier.

She hurried to the rooftop.

* * *

><p>There he was – currently she due to the weird situation – lying on the floor… still in Kyoko's pajamas.<p>

"I never knew Kyoko-chan would skip classes." Saori-Hibari sat beside Kyoko's body.

He glanced at his face before muttering his "Hn."

"I know. Your face looks better when it is used by me." Hibari-Kyoko would have scoffed but rolled **her **eyes instead.

"Today after class hours, we will be looking around for the cause… though I don't know how." She muttered the last part lowly. Yes, they did agree to find it. But didn't tell how to find it. Stupid Gokudera.

No answer.

She sighed. "Can't you just help out a little? You are involved too you know." She stood up. It was useless talking to a statue that breathes –oops- I forgot Hibari was human.(kind of)

"Think about it. Oh, I finished almost half of your work too, Kyoya-pyon. There were very many. I was debating on whether or not I would burn them." She put a smirk on Hibari's handsome face and walked out.

"You're too meddlesome… Pinky." He smirked. He wasn't one to create nicknames but this one just amused and interested him. The girl never cease to entertain him so.

* * *

><p>"Ah… What to do… What to do…" Saori-Hibari walked down the hallways of Namimori Middle. She wasn't used to talk in such a low tone. Hers wasn't too low or too high.<p>

Hearing Hibari's voice in a nonchalant and bored tone was unusual. His usual cold, threatening voice makes her want to strangle him to death.

She tried talking to herself in a high pitched tone.

It was deafening.

_Such a deep voice…_

Then she tried singing.

It was beautiful. Never has she heard a voice so enticing such as this. This might be the first time she'll admit that someone's voice is better than hers. People she knew back in her hometown, England, wasn't this good.

_Such a nice, soothing voice._

She stopped singing.

She stopped singing and continued walking.

The awesome-ness must stop for now.

If the real Hibari hears this, she'd be dead.

* * *

><p>She changed her position for the 18th time already. It was no use.<p>

Too bored.

She then sat up on the sofa.

She should have stayed with Hibari. Why the hell did she leave anyway?

Then an idea struck her.

* * *

><p>She stood inside the men's bathroom.<p>

She thought of going inside the girl's bathroom but she wasn't THAT evil.

She looked at herself – I mean – **himself **in the mirror.

Then she put on the reading glasses and looked at the mirror again.

Yup… She was sure of it.

You can only see Hibari like this once in a lifetime.

She can see really well with his eyes, unlike her eyes that are slightly blurry.

She then took a picture of his megane self with her phone. (she retrieved it from Reborn-Saori earlier)

She looked at the photo. She had to admit. She never thought about it before but he's really handsome. (Hell yeah! XD)

He really looks good with glasses on.

After taking her time looking at the photo, she tied his hair into small pigtails.

It was kind of amusing seeing Hibari like this. But it's still incomplete of course. This was 'her' version of Hibari. She'd want the real Hibari to do this humiliating thing.

She was quite curious of Hibari's past. The reason why he lusts for such deadly battles. The reason why he was all alone in his big house. The reason why he doesn't smile genuinely so often…

Well, who was she to complain? She doesn't smile too often too… ever since that incident.

She smirked sadly. There's no time to reminiscence about such sad memories. She's supposed to be taking pictures of that bastard's ridiculous face.

She didn't notice the shaking of her –his- hands.

She took a deep breath… Then let it all out.

It always work every time she thought about those events.

_Onee… sama_

**$Tsuna's class$**

It was deadly silent to the point where the teacher almost had a heart attack.

Saori and Gokudera AREN'T FIGHTING!

The teacher was in bliss as she listened to the silence.

It was a miracle!

She should celebrate tonight! Throw a party!

Ah… It was heaven for the teacher.

Today, nothing will get in the way of her good mood. Nothing. Not even Ruka's long lizard tongue.

She froze suddenly.

What the - ?

**~Ryohei's class~**

The teacher was stunned.

Never has he saw Sasagawa Ryohei think and answer the problems on the test… **SILENTLY.**

Normally, he can't answer them due to the lack of brain cells and hold his head like he's having a severe headache while yelling incoherent words.

Was kami-sama finally answering to his prayers?

* * *

><p>Hibari-Kyoko thought about what Saori-Hibari said.<p>

He might just do it. Alone.

He doesn't want crowds surrounding him.

He needed to get out of this situation fast.

The heavy things on his chest are annoying anyway. And he can't take them off. Damn herbivores.

He got up, still wearing Kyoko's pajamas.

"Hn." And he went out.

* * *

><p>School ended after long hours of studying.<p>

They strolled around the neighborhood hoping for the cause to just pop out and greet them. Well, they're still kind of horrified of the fact that Hibari's body is with them.

Shades of scarlet colored their surroundings.

It was unusual to not see many people –scratch that- there were no people around but them.

They began to have an odd feeling in their stomach. No- they weren't hungry. And no- nature's definitely not calling them at the same time.

They ignored the feeling and continued to walk.

Birds chirped and the wind blew softly for them. It was nice listening to the rustling of the leaves yet, there was still that feeling in their stomach.

"I'm so glad you guys came!" A girl sitting on a swing exclaimed which startled the group as they were passing by the playground.

She ran towards them, the group giving her a weird look.

The short girl looked fourteen with short blonde hair that came to her shoulders. The girl was wearing an orange top and short denim shorts with a lab coat over it. Sneakers included.

"I'm Kairi! So nice to meet you!" The girl grinned at them with her hands on her back.

The group blinked twice.

"Ah idiot! You aren't supposed to reveal your name to them!" A red head wearing leather coat and black boots appeared out of nowhere and smacked Kairi's head.

"I was only being polite…" Kairi pouted as she rubbed the back of her head.

The group just stood there awkwardly.

Mari, then, turned her attention to the group and bowed.

"I'm sorry for the ruckus…" Then she exclaimed "My name will not be revealed unless you guess correctly, brats!" She put a hand over her chest.

"Uuhmm… What do you want from us?" Ruka-Ryohei asked awkwardly.

"Ahh… That." Kairi nodded her head. She almost forgot.

She grinned evilly which brought discomfort to them.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guyz whazzup!<strong>

**Btw, I'm saying this in advance. I'll be starting school soon and it's a veeeery hard school so I won't be able to update very often. '12' subjects ****everyday****! Can you believe that? How will I ever survive? It's only my first year of high school and class hours are from 7 am to 5 pm. T_T I'm gonna diiieeee~!**

**Well, enough about my hell of a school.**

**So, what are your opinions of this chapter? Too fast? Too good? Too boring?**

**Thanks for readin ! ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12: Go GokuReborn!

**Yo Everyone~! **

**Enjoy readin !**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Go Goku-Reborn!<p>

_They were eating on the rooftop as usual._

"_Itadakimasu~" All said simultaneously except for Saori and Ruka._

"_Nee… I've been wanting to ask this for a long time…" Saori started while eating her strawberries._

_Tsuna looked at her curiously. "Is it something about the mafia?" He asked as she nodded somewhat hesitantly._

_She really wanted to know about this. Well, actually, things that were supposed to be impossible seems to be real in the mafia world so the thing that she wanted to know might be possible too._

_She was really curious about this._

"_What is it that you want to know then, Saori-chan?" Tsuna asked again._

"_I wanted to know if… if unicorns are real?"_

_Everyone became quiet._

_**IS SHE FOR REAL?**_

"_Yup. Unicorns are real, Saori." Reborn came out of nowhere, answering her question._

"_R-really?" Though her face is still the same, her eyes were twinkling with excitement and wonders._

_Reborn nodded. "There were many of them since ancient times though they went extinct after being forced into labor."_

'_You're making stories up again Reborn' Tsuna sweatdropped._

_Tsuna sighed and looked at Saori's bored-but-somewhat-happy face. At least it made his friend, who seldom becomes happy, slightly cheerful._

* * *

><p>Yes. It was supposed to be like that. Or so Ruka thought.<p>

So why are they running away from vicious dogs that spit acid?

They couldn't attack properly with their messed up bodies.

But they can't just run away forever right?

"Gah!" Goku-Reborn jumped to Yama-Goku's shoulder and took some dynamites.

Damn.

He can only hold one dynamite each with his tiny hands.

Goku-Reborn threw two dynamites at the three dogs knocking one down.

"Hmm… So doggy #3 needs more speed and durability. And I personally think he spits too much acid." Kairi jolted some notes down as she and Mari were just behind the dogs, following them.

"So how come the other dogs weren't blown away by the explosion?" Mari asked.

"They don't have the same formulas so they have different results." Kairi explained.

"Tch. Only one down eh?" Goku-Reborn muttered.

Most of them couldn't attack the dogs since they're all used to close combat. And attacking those dogs in close combat would mean showering themselves with acid.

"M-maybe Yamamoto can throw some baseball balls at them." Tsuna-Leon ran faster as he spoke.

"That's right you baseball idiot! Why haven't you thought about that?" Goku-Reborn scolded him as he threw dynamites again. It seems the two dogs took some damage but are still standing.

"Ahaha! But I don't have baseball balls!" Yama-Goku laughed.

Reborn-Saori facepalmed as Goku-Reborn thought that he was hopeless and continued to throw dynamites at the dogs again, knocking one out.

"Only one to go." Ruka-Ryohei muttered.

They still ran, depending on Goku-Reborn to finish the last dog.

"Halt!" Kairi ordered the dog.

The group wondered why the enemy stopped the dog. So, instead of taking this as a chance to escape, they came to a stop too. Stupid.

"Here doggy. Drink lots and lots." She gave the dog something liquid-ish and gooey-ish.

"O-oi. I think we should take this chance to escape." Ruka, being the sane person he is now, suggested.

"Now. Chase them doggy." Kairi whispered to the dog.

The dog barked and turned to chase Tsuna's gang.

Twice as fast.

_Uh oh. _All of them thought.

_Urgh! Why are they so stupid? _Ruka added to his mind.

"HIIEEE!" Tsuna-Leon screamed.

"Aahh!" Ruka-Ryohei ran faster.

"EXTREME!" Ryo-Yama yelled.

"Ahahaha!" Yama-Goku laughed.

"Ah." Saori-Hibari uttered as a statement as she wanted to fit in the chaos.

"I WILL PROTECT YOU FOREVER JYUUDAIME!" Goku-Reborn exclaimed nonsense that isn't even related to their current situation.

"Kyaa!" Kyoko-Tsuna screeched.

Reborn-Saori chuckled as Leon-Ruka stayed the same.

"You know, it's kind of amusing watching them like this." Mari observed.

"Ahaha! Stop touching, Gokudera! I can't run properly if you continue to touch me like that!" Yama-Goku told Goku-Reborn.

"Shut up baseball idiot! I'm looking for some dynamites!" He threw two dynamites at the enhanced dog.

No damage taken. Speed increasing.

"Tch."

"RUN FASTER BASEBALL IDIOT!" Goku-Reborn yelled as the dog almost caught up to them as it spat some acid. Luckily, Yama-Goku dodged before it touched him. "Sure Gokudera!" Yama-Goku responded in a carefree manner.

Goku-Reborn threw some dynamites again, still, the dog taking no damn damage.

"Wow. That is one mighty dog." Mari commented, the two still following behind.

"I know. The only problem is he spits acid every fifteen seconds. Too slow." Kairi narrowed her eyes at her experiment.

It was no use.

Goku-Reborn already threw more than twenty dynamites yet, the dog only taking too little damage.

"Damn." Goku-Reborn cussed. The dog was too tough.

_I need to keep Jyuudaime safe. _He glared at the annoying dog.

Nice to know you're very loyal Gokudera.

Suddenly, a whip knocked the remaining annoying dog down.

All stopped and stared at the defeated dog wide-eyed.

What the fxck?

"Yo, it seems that I was late." A blonde haired man smiled holding his whip with two hands, a man standing behind him wearing a black suit.

"Bucking Bronco!" Goku-Reborn exclaimed.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna-Leon cried with so much relief. Thank goodness Dino saved them.

"Bulky Bronco?" Saori tilted his head slightly to the right. She and Dino haven't met yet.

"Damn. I didn't know that it would get defeated easily by whips." Kairi bit her thumb.

"It seems that your experiment is a fail. But never mind that. Company is increasing." Mari smirked entertained.

Dino took notice of Tsuna-Leon. "Hm? I never knew Leon can speak."

Goku-Reborn screamed and charged at Kairi. She is their enemy after all.

He jumped to kick Kairi in the face until she hit him with a table tennis racket and went flying to the group.

The situation was supposed to be serious so they stifled their laughter excluding Saori-Hibari who just snickered.

"You evil witch!" Goku-Reborn stood up from his awkward position on the floor, fuming.

"Alright jokes over!" Kairi laughed clutching her stomach from laughter.

"Round two begin." She raised two fingers and Tsuna's group stopped laughing.

Damn.

... To be continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Was the dog too lame? I'm not very good with fight scenes but the story just needs it. Other fights needs to be serious too. Maybe after their encounter with Kairi I'll bring them to the future and kinda meet byakuran and the people from Saori's past too maybe. Tsuna still haven't gotten his x-burner and the others' box weapons so they'll need to go to the future.<strong>

**Oops. I think I've said too much :P**

**Thanks for readin ! :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Kung Fu Panda

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Kung Fu Panda<p>

"Where did the panda come from!" Ruka-Ryohei slowly stepped backward as the panda was slowly approaching them.

"The real question is, why the hell did it roar like a lion?" Saori-Hibari wondered curiously. She was so tempted to ask the golden haired girl about that.

Kairi and Mari were watching from the sidelines, enjoying themselves with a can of coke. Jerks.

"Where did you get the panda?" Mari asked, taking a sip of her coke.

"I got it from a zoo. I injected it with something so it can kick ass." She smirked proudly.

Mari rolled her eyes at her companion and continued to watch the panda beat the Vongola.

**~Now back to the Vongola~**

"I've got this." Ryo-Yama stepped forward.

Ryo-Yama and Panda stared at each other for a long minute then bowed.

After they bowed, they immediately positioned themselves. Panda was in offense while Ryo-Yama was in defense position.

_I really can't help but think today's events are very disturbing._ Ruka thought as he eyed the two weirdly.

Panda charged first, sprinting towards Ryo-Yama.

He blocked the punch Panda threw and gave a blow to Panda's tummy, resulting it to stumble backwards.

Ruka was in awe. Was Ryohei always this strong? He didn't get the chance to see Ryohei's fight with Lussuria because he was too busy preparing his and Saori's dinner.

Panda roared the lion's roar while Ryo-Yama countered by yelling "EXTREME"

The others sweatdropped. Was that really necessary?

Ryo-Yama punched first this time but was blocked by Panda's right paw. Panda kicked Ryo-Yama with its left foot but was dodged by Ryo-Yama who jumped, still in his boxer pose.

This happened for a few minutes, their attacks getting blocked, dodged and countered.

The group was stunned. They were actually on par! But Reborn-Saori believed that if Ryohei was in his original body, he would have beat the shit out of that panda faster.

The two who were watching them from the sidelines were now eating butter-flavored popcorn. Such bastards.

Mari gave a low chuckle. "I'm quite surprised. That brat Sasagawa Ryohei as the Sun guardian wasn't for nothing after all."

"I still have other experiments to test. After that panda, there's still that green creature. It's stronger than the panda." Kairi said with a serious face.

"Hmm… I wanna fight those brats too so don't tire them too much." Mari grinned.

It was getting boring. Ruka-Ryohei looked at his watch.

6:15 pm

He needs to cook dinner now. He looked back at the two while tapping his foot impatiently.

Ryo-Yama punched the panda in the face hard, causing Panda to spit some blood. Panda wiped the blood off his face and kicked Ryo-Yama in the gut.

Then Tsuna suddenly realized.

"Aren't we supposed to help onii-san?"

Everyone looked away from the green chameleon.

They forgot.

* * *

><p>Saori-Hibari watched her family gang up on the poor panda.<p>

Goku-Reborn was continuously jumping up and down on the head, hoping it would take some brain damage, which is useless.

Tsuna-Leon was covering Panda's eyes and screams whenever Tsuna falls as Panda almost steps on him.

Yama-Goku was busy laughing with Kyoko-Tsuna as they pull Panda's tail.

Ruka-Ryohei, who doesn't know what to do, occasionally kicks the panda.

Dino was endlessly whipping the poor panda as it whimpers constantly.

"Why aren't you helping them?" Reborn-Saori asked Saori-Hibari who was just sitting on the ground boyishly.

"I actually feel sorry for the panda." Saori-Hibari answered as Reborn- Saori smirked.

"Want some popcorn?" Reborn offered. He took some from Mari and Kairi shamelessly.

"Sure." Saori took some and ate them.

6:40 pm

All of them were panting heavily, unable to beat the freaking panda.

Ruka was frustrated. He wanted to make dinner already. You don't know how troublesome it is for him when Saori gets hungry. She was such a spoiled brat.

Ruka-Ryohei had a vein on his head growing bigger and bigger. He was pissed off. He can't take it any longer.

Out of frustration, Ruka-Ryohei kicked Panda between its legs. Painfully.

Everyone flinched including Kairi and Mari. That's got to hurt.

Panda let out an agonizing howl before falling down.

"First, a lion's roar. And now, a wolf's howl. Amazing." Saori-Hibari muttered.

"Kung Fu Panda K.O.! Ruka is the winner!" Reborn-Saori declared.

Everyone couldn't speak.

Too shocked to speak, to be exact.

No one dared to say anything.

Ruka was very scary indeed.

It was very silent for a few minutes while Ruka was trying to calm himself down.

It was Saori who had enough courage to speak up first.

"Ruka." She called.

Ruka-Ryohei turned to her, his pissed off meter going up again as he expected her to complain about dinner.

"You were totally badass." She gave him a two thumbs up.

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari's going to bite Kairi to death for stealing a panda from Namimori Zoo. Watch out Kairi!<strong>

**So, what are your thoughts about this chapter?**

**Thanks for readin ! :)**


	14. Chapter 14: The Hunk or The Hulk?

**Yo Guyz! I won't be able to update more often! It seems that hell- I mean- school is starting tomorrow. I better get ready to receive one of those torturous homeworks and projects *shudders*. But do not worry. I will still update :)**

**By the way, I just had an awesome dream last night. It was Pokemon vs. KHR Box Animals! Isn't that just awesome?**

**Okay, this chapter is kinda serious but still…**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: The Hulk or The Hunk?<p>

Kairi bit her lip.

Another experiment failed.

"Tch." She took out her phone and dialed some numbers.

"Bring it." She ordered on the phone.

"Hey, after your next experiment fails again I'll fight them next okay?" Mari said.

_After my next experiment fails? _Kairi thought with a vein growing on her head. "Oi. Are you underestimating my experiments?" She asked angrily.

Mari simply shrugged.

* * *

><p>Ruka left, fuming, leaving the others behind. He doesn't want to participate in such activities anymore.<p>

"So, anyone gonna ask them why they're attacking us?" Saori-Hibari gestured to the two.

No one answered as they were on the ground panting heavily. They were dead tired.

"I guess not." She muttered to herself.

Suddenly, the ground shook which startled everyone. Is it an earthquake?

"Grr…" Everyone stiffened at the sound. Was that just a growl they heard?

_P-please tell me that was just Saori-chan's stomach! _Tsuna-Leon panicked as he cried comical tears but is still tired.

Saori-Hibari rubbed his tummy.

She's craving for some chocolates but she's not _that _hungry.

Goku-Reborn, who was still lying on the floor, pointed at something behind her.

"J-Jyuudaime… Is that…" Goku-Reborn's eyes began to twinkle.

Tsuna-Leon followed Gokudera's gaze and stared at it wide eyed.

"HIIEEE!" Tsuna-Leon screamed as Saori-Hibari looked at him confusingly.

"Is there something wrong master?" She yawned.

"W-watch out Saori-chan!"

"Eh?" She slowly turned around and was met by a man. Not a normal man though. He was a few feet taller than Hibari's body. His skin color was unusual. It was green. He isn't your common muscled guy too. His muscles were so big it looked like it would explode any second. Shirtless.

_Uhh… Ew? _She wasn't interested in green guys. He looks like one of those arrogant egotistic jerks who boast about their muscles too much.

Ah. Her neck is aching from looking up.

"I'm not interested in you."

…

…

_WHAT THE HECK IS SHE SAYING?_

The green man growled.

Kairi snapped out of her dumbfounded trance and walked about three feet from the creature.

She smirked proudly at the Vongola.

"I call this-"

"It's an U.M.A.!" Goku-Reborn cut her off, his eyes twinkling in amazement.

He saw an U.M.A.! With his own eyes!

Reborn-Saori facepalmed.

"Eh? It's not a zombie?" Yama-Goku questioned cheerfully.

This made Tsuna-Leon sweatdrop.

"You mean he's not one of my fans?" Saori-Hibari relieved.

This earned a facepalm from Kairi and Mari.

"He's not, you idiots." Kairi grumbled through gritted teeth.

She figured the group won't listen to her if she explained how he was created, so she just told his name.

"He's called 'The Hunk'." She crossed her arms proudly.

"So what? Who cares about the name?" Saori-Hibari walked towards Tsuna-Leon.

Kairi growled at this. How dare she disrespect him!

Mari swung an arm over Kairi. "I knew you had a thing for muscled guys." She grinned.

Kairi glared at her with a 'hmpf'.

"And you should change the name into something tougher. He looks so 'gangsta'." Mari continued. "How about 'The Hulk'?"

"I don't care anymore." Kairi grumbled annoyingly. "Attack them!" She ordered the green creature.

The creature immediately complied to his creator's order with a growl and ran towards the group, who were still exhausted.

The ground shook violently as Tsuna-Leon let out a scream of "HIIEE!" to alarm them that the beast was nearing.

Saori was left no choice but to battle seeing that the others were in no condition to fight.

"Master, please move to a safer side. I don't want you to be stepped on." She whispered before turning around just in time to dodge a punch coming from this so called 'The Hunk or Hulk'.

"Hmm…" She hummed quietly to herself and landed a blow to the creature's chin, jumping slightly due to the lack of height.

The creature barely flinched at the attack and stared at the boy before him, sneering, as if to mock the boy's weak attack.

She continued her humming as she slowly retracted his hand. She flexed his fingers, the creature's skin was tough. She was now interested on how it was created.

She attacked it again, kicking its side, but at the same time studying it; examining if it has fighting patterns, inspecting how strong the attack is, if its defense can be broken by herself alone or if she needed another companion, but mainly focused in finding its weakness.

It punched her square in the face, causing her to stumble backwards.

She spit up a little of Hibari's blood. _Bleh. _She _hates _ the way bloods taste. Chocolate dipped strawberries were so much better. _Yum._

The creature didn't waste time and punched her in the gut right away.

She coughed blood this time. Its attacks were strong, she was sure of that. Problem is, how can she beat that thing?

Tsuna-Leon watched her from a not-so-far area. He desperately wanted to help his friend. But unfortunately for him, he was stuck in Leon's body. He couldn't do anything. He felt helpless. Guilty for not being able to fight with his friend who was protecting them right now.

Although he was feeling those emotions, he can't help but be in awe as he watched her.

He watched her fight with a face void of any emotion, though her eyes were intelligently scanning her opponents every move. Her occasional taunting was helping her pick up some information on how to defeat the enemy before her, like the way she did to her previous opponents.

Her intelligence was her weapon.

A fearful weapon.

Sure she had strength.

But that strength didn't keep her from coming to the hospital. Especially whenever she would annoy Hibari.

Her stubbornness was a weapon too.

Her stubbornness was the reason why she never backs down. The reason why she kept standing. The reason why she still annoyed Hibari despite her frequent visits to the hospital caused by him. Her stubbornness was what kept her moving forward to protect her comrades without even taking notice of her severe injuries that was often seen with crimson blood flowing out.

But Tsuna was scared of her loyalty.

* * *

><p>One time, Tsuna was in a deadly condition, he really looked about to die. They just fought with an enemy so powerful. Thankfully, Tsuna was rushed to the hospital before he experienced death. Their enemy had escaped. But it was unknown to them whether or not the fight will be continued. Saori panicked for her master's safety. Never once has she saw Tsuna barely breathing. They got him pretty good.<p>

Saori was in rage. But so is Gokudera. The others didn't mind the enemy that much, they were more worried about Tsuna's health.

After several days, Tsuna got better. But not long they encountered the enemy again.

Gokudera, not wanting Tsuna to be endangered again, went all out.

But Saori was a different story.

Her rage was what turned her into a monster. She left some of her opponents barely breathing, she would have **killed **them if she wasn't in such a rush to **kill **the man who endangered her master's life, their enemy's leader.

Even the leader was left barely breathing due to Saori's rage. He had it worst. There were _many _broken bones. He was beaten to a bloody pulp. It was unlucky for him that Saori snatched a dagger from his underlings. His left eye was damaged and couldn't open it any longer. She kicked his head viciously causing his skull to crack. The boss was no match to Saori's rage. His face was no longer distinguishable seeing as Saori renovated it. Tsuna and the others stopped her before she took the man's life. Thus, the guy learning to never mess with the Vongola Decimo ever again.

* * *

><p>Tsuna shuddered as he remembered the way Saori looked at the man before they stopped her. She was about to do the finishing blow then.<p>

_The man was lying down on the cold hard ground, painfully gritting his teeth. He could not reach for the injury in his right side as his left arm was broken. He could only see with his right eye for his surroundings._

_He kept groaning in pain but couldn't do anything._

_There was a shadow over him. He knew who it was. It was the very person who put him into the state he was in now._

"_And I thought you were powerful." Her voice was filled with pure hate and mockery. She was playing with the edge of the dagger._

_It was a mistake to look at her that time. It was the biggest mistake._

_The way she looked at him with those cold lifeless eyes, a sinister smirk gracing on her lips. There was his blood decorating her right cheek. Her school uniform was soaked with blood. The way she played with the dagger was intimidating, as if taunting him. She neither flinched nor cringed at the half-dead bodies surrounding her._

_She was to be feared._

_The person standing over him was beautiful. But everything about her was absolutely terrifying._

_And that was Tsuchiura Saori._

Tsuna-Leon shuddered once again. He was frozen to his spot when he saw her like that. It was very scary indeed.

But he thought of one more thing before focusing on Saori-Hibari's fight again. This thought made him (a little) suspicious of her.

Where did that intelligence and strength come from? Why was she that strong?

* * *

><p>She was panting heavily.<p>

She looked up at the creature who stared right back at her.

She didn't do much damage to it compared to the bloody injuries it gave her.

Now the question is, who will win the match?

Of course, we should all know that the protagonist or the people on the protagonist's side will win in the end.

But the characters here don't know that. If they knew about that then they would have just lazed around in a fight and still win and survive.

Now back to the fight.

Why can't she beat the freaking muscle man!

She tried hitting in on the head so she was sure that this was no zombie.

She already hit it with his fists and yet it didn't do much damage to the creature.

If fists won't work would weapons do the trick?

No. She doesn't have a weapon.

. . .

She widened his eyes as she realized something.

Yes, she doesn't have a weapon… But Hibari had a weapon.

It's tonfas, _baby._

She quickly took the tonfas that was in Hibari's jacket and eyed it somewhat triumphantly.

Now how did he hold it again?

_I think it was like this._ She held it firmly with both hands and fell into position immediately.

She swung the tonfa to the creature's left shoulder, leaving an injury.

She smirked at the sight, amused.

How these tonfas could cut a living being's skin? She would never know.

The creature growled yet again, eyeing the injury slightly. It raised its right fist and punched her but Saori-Hibari dodged to the left.

She swung the tonfa to her opponent but was blocked by bulky arms. She didn't mind it and attacked some more.

She staggered slightly as she swung the tonfas again. She wasn't used fighting with tonfas. Usually it was just her fists, occasionally snatching some knives or guns from the enemies.

The creature punched her in the gut with more force this time and made Saori-Hibari fall on his knees. She coughed up blood, getting weary and tired now.

She got to her feet and staggered some more. She better end the fight quickly.

She grunted and swung his right arm.

*smack*

The tonfa suddenly slipped from his hands and went flying towards the creature hitting it right in the face.

. . .

"Uhh… Whoopsie?" She looked at the creature, unsure on how to react.

"Bullseye." Reborn-Saori smirked.

Tsuna-Leon sweatdropped.

Goku-Reborn yelling profanities at her for being so clumsy.

But whatever. Let's get back to the fight already.

The Hulk/The Hunk growled angrily at her, the face had a tonfa-like mark on it.

"He's pissed." Kairi stated as Mari questioned with a "So?"

"Which means his strength will double," She continued "I think."

Mari snorted. "Let's just bid that brat Saori good luck."

Round two for The Hulk/Hunk vs. Saori-Hibari begin.

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<strong>

…**Was it… crappy? **

***sniffs* Don't worry I'll do better next time! I'll work hard on it!**

**Although it was… kinda crappy…**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
